The invention relates to a blowing element for arcs passing between a movable contact and the button of a fixed contact placed on the external free arm of a support in the form of a `U` having two parallel branches and a common stem and disposed in the neighbourhood of the same stem, said element taking the form of a `U` analogous to that of the support and being connected electrically and mechanically to the support, and which has two lateral portions surrounding the contact button, these members being disposed in an extinction chamber provided with wings.
Such an element is used in the arc chambers of breaker devices.